


Between the Devil and the Deep Blue

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out there. That's where it belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Devil and the Deep Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble, written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 71: deep. Based on the ep _Targets Without a Badge_.

There. Out there, where the color of the ocean changes, from pale blue to dark. Where it drops off, where the bottom falls out, where the Pacific gets deep, so very, very deep. That's where it belongs.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my badge.

It belongs out there, this piece of tin. Way out there in the deep, where the waves and the water can eat away at it. Bit by bit, slowly but surely, until there's nothing left. Nothing except the imprint of it, I suppose. Yeah, it molded me, alright, and I've held it too close, for too many years, for that impression to ever go away. I'll carry it with me until the day I die, a shadow on my soul.

The thin metal shield lies light as a feather in my hand, glittering in the sunlight as though it was still shiny and new. Mocking me. How can something that weighs so heavy be so light? No matter how hard I throw, I know it won't reach the deep blue. It'll fall short. It'll always fall short.

Guess it doesn't make a damn bit of difference. Wherever it falls, it'll be deep enough.


End file.
